The Dagger
by kathykat111
Summary: Belle and Rumpelstiltskin
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

No matter what Rumpelstiltskin tried to do, he couldn't move from his current tormented position. Regina held the dark ones dagger – which seemed to be glistening in the sun- high up in the air, waving it about occasionally grinning as she gave commands to him with her pathetic twisted words. Rumpelstiltskin however had a terrible feeling inside of him that he didn't quite understand. Pain. Pain of the fact that he would loose the one he would truly love forever.

He saw as Belle walked down the path with her three books under her arm clenched with a tight grip from her four fingers. Rumpelstiltskin could sense her happy joyful presence almost a mile off. She had no idea what was happening to him and she had no idea what was going to happen to her. The thought made him sicken inside.

With the occasional hop, Belle gleefully wandered down the path only to find what seemed to be a woman. She had her back hunched over. Belle noticed that she was wearing an extremely tight fitted dress_ I'm surprised she hasn't fell over yet_. She looked down at her own dress and then back at the woman's.

She was wearing a plain blue day dress that fell just above her ankles, with the few exceptions of white and yellow flowers, which were embroidered into the ends of the sleeves and, the bottom of the hem. She felt comfortable in what she was wearing and hated things that were always to tight, that made it hard for her to breath._ Each to their own I suppose_. With a shrug she continued her walk. The woman must have been shouting very loudly because her voice was echoing all the way down to her. She could sense something was not right. Belle had to wander slightly off the edge of the path before she could see that there was another person, but crouched down on the floor, it looked like a man. And he was in pain.

'Hey you there!…Are you ok?' Belle shouting now starting to run to aid. As Belle eventually got to the two people she was out of breath. Both the queen and Rumpelstiltskin looked up to see whom it was shouting at them.

'Stay out of things that do not concern you child!'

The Queen gave a sudden answer that almost has Belle in shock. Rumpelstiltskin lowered his head to try and not get noticed. _There's no doubt that she is going to recognise me. I mean everybody recognises me!_ As he did this Belle noticed him straight away.

'Rumpelstiltskin? Is that you?' Questioning him as if she couldn't believe that Regina has tamed him of all people.

The queen started to laugh. 'This little creature seems to know you Rumple!' Her voice had a sudden coarseness to it, which made Belle cringe

'Pray tell me, am I right in thinking you know her too?'

Rumpelstiltskin started to speak in a very toned down manner. 'Leave her out of this Regina'

The queen took two long strides to where Belle was positioned. Belle was wondering how she managed to do this with such a tight dress _Gosh I thought the seams where gonna come undone then._ Regina gave her an evil look, which forced Belle to look down to ground. Regina gave a glancing look around at Rumpelstiltskin knowing that she had found his weakness. She then gave a sharp turn of her head back to Belle, a smile spread across her face. Her hand rose and she clenched her fingers together as if she was re-flexing them.

At that moment Regina stopped. She had other ideas. With the dagger still in her hand she gave a smug smile 'Rumpelstiltskin, kill her!'

Belle's books dropped from her grasp like someone was walking over her grave. They fell to the floor. Belle looked towards Rumpelstiltskin lifting her head upward to meet his gaze.

'No, Rumpelstiltskin don't listen to her you 're better than this'

He could feel Belle's fear. She was trembling, her heart beat increased. Faster, faster. Thud, thud, thud, thud. He hated what he was forced upon himself, but he had been commanded. Commanded by her – Regina. The thought made him feel sick. Belle dropped to the ground and started to cry.

Rumpelstiltskin also began to shed tears. Even though he had been commanded he still had his feelings, which even he thought he didn't have any.

'What's this Rumple?' Regina's face lit up and she began getting closer and closer to his face 'crying? Tut-tut-tut, I thought you liked killing?' A broad grin formed on her face.

'KILL HER!' She said again louder.

He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Belle was shocked and surprised. He then returned only he was standing face to face with Belle. He moved his hand and grabbed around Belles neck. Belle gave a sudden flinch as he did this. His grasp tightened. Belle's life was beginning to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I first of all would like to say that in the first chapter there were some spelling mistakes and hopefully in this chapter there shouldn't be any. Hopefully:)_**

**_Chapter 2_**

'That's enough for today Rumple.' The queen gave a laugh, dropped the knife and disappeared with a purple haze around her.

Rumpelstiltskin was still holding on to Belle even though Regina had dropped the dagger. He was so confused. Why had Regina dropped the dagger, this was her chance to defeat the Dark One have all of him to herself. He turned to where Regina had disappeared and then back to Belle. He suddenly let Belle go. He wondered if she was still alive. He quickly grabbed her just as she was about to fall to the ground, and placed her carefully on the floor. He carefully wiped the few strands of hair from her face.

'Belle' He whispered into her ear.

'Are you ok?' He was trembling all over. He knew what he had done all the time he was under Regina's control. He stared at her face for a while and then got down on the floor next to her. He nudged his face against hers and carefully stretched his arm over her body and pulled her tighter into his embrace.

'Wait a minute I can hear breathing' A gigantic smile went over his face. He hovered his hand over her body from her head to her feet. Rumpelstiltskin could hear her breathing more loudly and he could feel her heart beat quicken. She was back. He gave a giggle. Belle opened her eyes to find the man who had been squeezing the life out of her.

'AHHH' She started to scream uncontrollably.  
'Belle, what's wrong?' Rumple asked in confusion. His eyes widened. Belle struggled to get up at first Rumple automatically held out his hand and touched her waist helping her to get up.

'DON'T TOUCH ME!' Rumple was in astonishment. It was weird for him to see Belle in this state. She had always been gentle and unafraid of him. It was other people, commoners and rich alike who feared him and ran at the sight of him. But Belle. Belle was the one who would stand with him forever.

His head dropped with regret and sadness. As Belle tried to run away she tripped on a rock. Rumple heard her cry and gave a sigh. He strode over to where her books lay and back to where the dagger was. He gracefully picked the dagger up and examined it before putting it into his sheath, _I'm gonna have to be more careful where I put this from now on!_ He brushed of the dirt from the books with his free hand and casually began to walk over to her. Belle heard him come over. He jingled due to the metal plates that he had all over his jacket. She looked up tears in her eyes. Rum crouched down and handed her books over.

'I think you forgot these dearie!' He gave a little giggle, which made Belle smile. She lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes looking at him she took the books brushing her hands over his. Her touch on his skin mad him tingle.

'Thank-you' they both fell silent for a minute.

'I_' both of them began at the same time, both looking a bit embarrassed.

'You first Belle'

'Why didn't you stop!?'

'I had no choice Belle, I was commanded'

'What do you mean… Commanded?' Belle's eyes gazed up at Rumple looking deep into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it again, he knew he had to tell her but he just couldn't find the words. She was looking at him with her deep cobalt blue eyes. He averted his gaze and stared at the ground.

'Come on Rumple tell me!'

She forcefully put her hand on his shoulder and pushed him over. He was taken by surprise and he lost his balance causing him to bang his head on something that was relatively sharp. Although he could magic himself better, he took the decision that he wasn't going to use it.

His head fell to the side, which made the blood more visible.

'Rumple you can't fool me, get up!' silence fell

'…. Rumple? Are you ok?'

He wasn't responding, she put her head over his heart.

'Oh no' she touched some of the blood that was on the road and then slid around so that she was looking down upon his face. She carefully lifted his head, onto her knees as she crouched down. She ran her fingers through his brown wavy locks and released the pieces from out of his eyes. Her finger trailed down across his forehead down past his cheek and onto his lips. She knelt over and was just about to kiss him as he spoke.

'Hello Belle!?'

She flinched as he spoke which made her draw away her lips from his.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to say soz for the late post for all of you who follow the story and read, I am very thankful for all the follows I have and all the people who have read and viewed my story.**

**Thanks all xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Rum!' happiness and hope erupted in her voice.

'What made you wake?'

'It was your fragrance, you always where too much!' he was teasing her as he nearly always did.

'Just a quip, dearie'

Belle gave Rumple an annoyed smile and helped him sit up. He put his hand to the back of his head and to his wonder he was still bleeding, as he pulled his hand down from his head he looked at the blood quizzically, and his hand started to tremor.

Belle saw the effect that it had on him and moved in close towards him taking his blooded hand and wiping the blood away with a piece of cloth from her dress.

'We will have to get that sorted out won't we!' Rumpelstiltskin gestured towards his blood that was now stained on her dress fabric. Belle tilted her head and made a move to attend to his head wound.

'Here let me' Belle moved in towards his head and examined his head. Before she could get anywhere he lightly touched her face, which made Belle flinch. Her skin felt so soft against his rough hands. So delicate, he ran his fingers ever so gently touching her cheek and down her neck, which where he paused his fingers and rested them there for a while. He looked as if he was pondering to himself what he should do next. Belle Looked down to where his hand was resting on her neck and brought his hand up towards her mouth and lightly pressed her lips against his skin. This drew his attention away and he looked up at her and gave a pleasant smile, which made Belle in turn smile too.

'Come we must get this seen too, otherwise you will bleed out, and we wouldn't want that would we?'

'Many people would dearie, many people' His voice was in a teasing tone. 'No need dearie' with a flick of his wrist he had healed himself. Belle astonished with his actions, she sat back defeated. She knew that he was capable of these things but it still shocked her to see him use magic like that.

* * *

'Well since you can magic yourself better I presume you can magic yourself home!' She got up and started angrily walking away, bending over to grab her books from the floor where she was once sat.

'Don't be silly Belle…You can't still be mad at me' At this point Rumpelstiltskin began to get up and his jacket jangled at the sudden movement. '…You were just about to kiss me!'

She stopped dead in her tracks and sharply turned her head around' 'You…you knew…But you were unconscious.' She looked at him inquisitively.

'I know many things dearie and besides like I said, I smelt your attar!' He gave a broad grin which he thought would make her come around instead she just glared at him and returned to her walking.

Not sure what to make of Belle's actions Rumpelstilskin pondered for a while on what he was going to do. 'As you wish dearie' She heard his voice faintly in the background. When she turned around to look at him to see if he was still stood there. He wasn't, he was gone. She gave a huff and found a large enough rock to perch on. With another huff she put the books on the floor and sat on the rock putting her elbows on her knees that were slightly raised from the ground and resting on the rock, and her knuckles under her chin.

Belle was behaving like a spoilt child and she knew it, she knew that she could be stubborn sometimes.

'I'm sorry' at first she started to mutter under her breath, and then she gradually became louder repeating the same thing. She leapt from the rock and frantically was jumping up and down.

'RUMPELSTILTSTKIN I'M SORRY' if anyone would have seen her in that particular moment they would have sent for the clerics to take her away to be examined.

'You really are making quite a spectacle of yourself, aren't you!' A voice came from behind her, she looked to find Rumpelstiltskin sitting on the rock with one leg resting on the rock and the other resting on the ground. He had his arms crossed over each other resting on the leg that was on the rock, his hands hung down between his legs. A smile was spread across his face. Belle wildly ran towards him and before she could reach him he rose his hand and stuck his index finger wagging in disapproval.

'Before you proceed any further love, I want to know if you are going to push me over again' a smile formed on her face and as clear as day she looked at him and said 'No. I only wanted to give you a hug.'

'Well that's alright then!' He brought his finger down and let her embrace him with a warm and loving hug, with him returning the favour.

'I'm sorry Belle' He whispered into her ear as he stroked her long wavy brown hair. 'I know' her voice was soft and her tone understanding 'I know that you didn't mean to do it' He pulled her out of their embrace and with his hands on her shoulders he looked deep into her blue eyes and gave a sigh.

'We really do need to talk this over, care to take a trip my dear?'

'I will go anywhere with you Rumple' Deciding that was her approval answer he took out his arm and Belle gladly put her arm around his hooking them together, and they vanished in a cloud of purple mist.


End file.
